SCP-096
Summary SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day pacing by the eastern wall. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, probably 8-C, 8-B,possibly much higher Name: SCP-096, Shy Guy Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Seemingly Genderless, referred to as Male Age: Unknown, at least several decades Classification: Euclid-Class Cryptid Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High), Resistance to Environmental Harm, Pain, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Telepathy, Abile to survive without air, Rage Power, Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Casually tore apart a small submarine at 10,000 meters submerged), possibly Building level (Suggested to have destroyed up to eight armoured V-22 Ospreys immediately after having been shot by an Anti-Material rocket), possibly much higher (Stated that there is no known material on Earth that SCP-096 cannot tear apart),Large Building level '(teared base form SCP-682 so bad that it made a pool of blood) 'Speed: At least Subsonic, possibly Subsonic+ (Stated to have traveled at least in the triple digits of kilometers, in under 40 minutes; this would mean he traveled at over 60 mph minimum, with a potentiality to move at nearly 550 mph) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Physically rag dolled an SCP semi-truck) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ (Casually tears down helicopters from the sky, manages to punch through steel at immense pressure) Durability: At least Large Building level, probably much higher (Multiple anti-tank missiles tearing apart its skin left no visible damage on its skeletal structure, swimming to a depth of 10,800 meters did not affect it, thousands of rounds, including 600 .50 caliber shots, did not harm it) Stamina: Extremely High, its body being literally nearly destroyed, including all muscle mass, is not enough to restrain it from attacking; sedatives have no effect on this Range: Presumably infinite with Telepathy (Regardless of location, SCP-096 can know when its face is seen), otherwise melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Presumably Learning Impaired; while it seems to be unintelligible, it does understand a concept of original home, as it is stated that after various killing sprees it attempted, in a docile manner, to return to its original habitat Weaknesses: Lacks emotional judgement (kills women and was noted explicitly to have slaughtered infants) SCP-096 Can only enter a "Rage State" if its face is looked at. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cryptids Category:Genderless Category:Internet Category:Telepathy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Rage Users